Controlling the temperature of thermally-isolated, self-heating devices (ex.—Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices) is important for enabling use of the devices. The temperature of such devices can be controlled using ovens or compensated by sensing temperature. Currently, the ability to accurately control the temperature of such devices is predicated upon obtaining heat transfer functions and cooling transfer functions for the devices, which describe how the devices heat and cool. In some currently available MEMS devices, in order to miniaturize as much as possible, the heater element of these devices also serves as the temperature sensing element of these devices, with said heating and temperature sensing element being known as a thermistor. However, for a device (ex.—MEMS device) implementing a thermistor, accurate measurement of the cooling transfer function of the device may be near impossible because, in order to measure the cooling transfer function, resistance of the thermistor must be measured. Further, in order to measure the resistance of the thermistor, current must be applied to it, which causes the thermistor to heat up. Consequently, currently available methods for capturing cooling transfer functions do not provide a desired level of accuracy.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for capturing a cooling transfer function (ex.—providing cooling control calibration) for thermally-isolated self-heating devices which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with current solutions.